The Soul in the Bond
by bonesbuffyangelfan
Summary: Booth saves Bones from an explosion in the lab, but what happens when things are different between them? And, what secrets is Brennan hiding?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this will be my 3rd fan fiction ever, and I would like reviews to tell me how I'm doing. I got the idea for this reading Harry potter soul-bond fics, and wondering 'What would happen if it was Bones and Booth?' So, here goes. And I'm sorry if I took anybody's idea, I didn't mean too, this was original.  
**

**Summary: Booth saves Bones from an explosion in the lab, but what happens when things are different between them? And, what secrets is Brennan hiding?  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or Harry Potter, Hart Hanson/Fox and J.K. Rowling own them.**

**Chapter One**

Booth was coming towards her as she felt the lab shake as the explosion began. Her first thought was to run, but her legs wouldn't move at the sight before her; a towering inferno rising higher and higher.

"Bones!" Booth screamed at her as he ran and tackled her to the ground.

As they dove out of the way, they tumbled over and down the steps to the platform and landed heavily at the bottom. When they landed, the inferno kept forward, proving that if Booth hadn't pushed her out of the way, Brennan would have died. As all this was happening, the others just stared in shock, until a second blast brought them back to their senses.

"We need to get out of here, now!" Cam shouted to be heard over the roar.

Booth scooped up Brennan, who had passed out, and ran for the doors, followed closely by the others. When they got outside, it was chaos; people were running around screaming.

"You there!" Cam yelled at some random person. "Call an ambulance!"

The person just stared at her blankly.

"Oh, never mind!" Cam said. "Hello? Yes, we need an ambulance at the Jeffersonian Institute right away! What? No, there was an explosion. No, no one's injured. Thank you."

"Cam! Why isn't Bones awake?" Booth asked.

"I don't know Seeley, she might have hit her head." Cam responded.

"Hodgins! Hodgins! Where are you?!" Angela yelled in desperation; she couldn't find Hodgins!

"Angela?" he yelled back.

"Oh, Hodgie! Where are you, sweetie?" Angela called, relief clear in her voice.

"I'm by the sign; it seems to have fallen on me, but I'm ok." he says back.

"Alright, I'm coming sweetie!" Angela says as she hurries towards him.

Booth, meanwhile, is trying to get Brennan to wake up.

"Bones! Wake up! Come on, you gotta wake up!" he says slapping her face.

"Booth! Stop that, that's not helping her." Cam says to him. "Just let her wake up on her own."

** *In Brennan's mind***

_Where am I? Why does my head hurt so much? Where's Booth? Wait a second; the lab exploded! Is Booth ok?!  
_

** *Back in real world*  
**

"Booth! Where are you?!" Brennan cries out, startling everybody.

"Bones! I'm right here! Don't be scared, I'm right here." he says cradling her head in his arms.

"It's so dark, Booth! We're running out of air; Booth, the gravedigger's got us!" she cried, thrashing about.

Booth felt sick, she must have hit her head, and the trauma is making her think she's back in that car with Hodgins.

"Bones, it's ok, I saved you, you're not buried anymore." he said tenderly.

She kept twisting around, and crying, until, as a way to get her to stop, he kissed her. A slow, passionate kiss meant to signify, not love or lust, but comfort and security. Almost instantaneously, there was a bright white and gold light that surrounded the two, momentarily blinding the onlookers. When it dissipated, Brennan and Booth were lying in each others arms on the grass; Brennan wasn't crying anymore, nor did she think she was underground.

"Oh my God, sweetie! Are you ok?!" Angela all but screamed.

"Wha...what happened Ange?" Brennan asked feebly, he head still hurt.

"You and Booth just got...surrounded by a very bright light." she said.

_Bones?_ Booth's voice came in her mind.

"Yes?" Brennan said, not realizing he had contacted her through her mind.

"Bren, who are you talking to? No one asked you a question." Angela asked.

"Booth did, you didn't hear him?" she said, confusion evident in her voice.

Angela's head shake answered her question.

"Hmm...I have a theory." Brennan said.

_Booth? Can you hear me? _she sent in her mind.

_Yes. How can we be talking like this?_

_I don't know, but I think I have an idea.  
_

_What?  
_

_I can't tell you yet, after we get checked out by the paramedics meet me and the others at my apartment.  
_

_Um...ok. If you say so.  
_

_I say so.  
_

_Was that a joke, Bones?  
_

_Maybe.  
_

"So, , what's your theory?" Cam asked, having not heard the conversation that just went on.

"I can't tell you yet, but after we finish getting checked out by the paramedics meet me at my apartment. That goes for the rest of you guys too." she said.

"Why, sweetie?" Angela asked. "Why can't you tell us?"

"Because I don't have all the facts and proof yet, Ange." Brennan responded.

"Oh. Well ok, sweetie. I trust you."

"Thanks, Ange. That means a lot to me." Brennan said.

The five of them stood up and walked over to the paramedics who were beckoning to them. As they went their separate ways, Booth caught Brennan's eye, and smiled. Angela, seeing this, thought that whatever Brennan couldn't tell them probably had something to do with Booth.


	2. Chapter 2

**To the guest who reviewed: 'I've always been intrigued by the idea of soul bonding. It's so different from the usual Bonesy stuff, and I like it!'**

**I say thank you, unusual was what I was going for. :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or any thing recognizable as someone's work.**

**Chapter Two**

_Having everyone meet here was not one of my good ideas. _Brennan griped in her mind, and was still startled when she got an answer.

_Why not, Bones?_

_My apartment is a mess; I've been so busy with work that I haven't really had time to clean.  
_

_Oh. I'm sure they won't mind.  
_

_I know, it just annoys me, so I'm gonna quickly clean it.  
_

_Ok. And don't forget to find out what's causing this.  
_

_Alright, Booth.  
_

Brennan looked out the window and the hall to see if anybody was coming yet. Satisfied nobody was, she reached into her pocket and withdrew a long slender stick. She waved it in a complicated way, and her apartment started to clean itself. She smiled, and sat back to watch it. it finished in under a minute, which was fortunate because just then there was a knock on her door. She got up and went over to it, after looking through the peep-hole, she let them in.

"Hey sweetie!" Angela said.

"Nice place, Dr. B! And this is coming from a man with an estate!" Hodgins exclaims.

"I second that, Dr. Brennan. your apartment is really nice." Zack says as he walks in.

"Thank you, sit down." Brennan says gesturing to her couch.

"Hey, where's Booth?" Cam asks. "He was done before me, so I though he'd be here already."

"That's a good question, Cam. I'll go text him." Brennan says as she walks towards her bedroom.

_Booth? Where are you?_

_I'm right outside your building, Bones.  
_

_Ok, Cam was wondering.  
_

_Well, tell her I'm outside.  
_

_Ok.  
_

_Wait, Bones!  
_

_Yes?  
_

_Does she know about this?  
_

_No, I told her I was texting you.  
_

_Oh, good. That could have been bad.  
_

_Yes. It definitely could have.  
_

Coming out of her bedroom, she stopped at the kitchen to grab a couple of beers for them. Walking into the living room, she handed out all the beers except two; hers and Booth's.

"Booth said he's right outside of the building, so he'll be here soon." Brennan said.

"Dr. Brennan, how could you have known that?" Zack asked.

"I told you, I just texted him." Brennan replied.

"But your phone is on this table, so you can't have texted him in your bedroom." he said.

She was speechless.

"Sweetie?" Angela asked.

"Yes, Ange?"

"What is going on?" Angela said.

"Bones and I can hear each other through our minds; that's how she knew I was outside." Booth said coming through the door.

"What?" Cam said.

"Bones and I can-" Booth started before Cam cut him off.

"Yes, I heard you, I just don't know what you meant." she said.

"I believe that Booth and I have what is called a soul bond." Bones said with the air of disclosing something meaningful and important.

"Huh?"

"What?" came the replies of everybody there, including Booth.

Brennan sighed, she was going to have to tell everything to them. She took a deep breath and began.

"I am a witch. I have a magical core, and when Booth saved me from the explosion, I lapsed into unconsciousness. Because of that, my core and soul reached out for another person because I was dying. Booth was the closest one at the time, so my soul chose him. Because I chose him, now we share each others souls; I have half of mine and his, and he has half of mine and his."

"If you're a witch, Dr. B, then prove it." Hodgins said.

With that she took her wand out from the specially made pocket from her purse, and made Hodgins float in the air from his ankle.

"Woah, woah! Put me down!" he screamed.

She obliged, saying a charm to cushion his fall then saying the counter charm that would bring him back down.

"Sweetie, why didn't you ever tell me you were a witch?" Angela asked.

"I couldn't, Ange. It's part of the secrecy code." Brennan said.

"Which is why you can tell us now?" Cam said sardonically.

"Actually, yes. You are all involved in this now, so I can tell you." Brennan told her.

"Dr. Brennan, I need more evidence." Zack said.

"Of course." she said. "Everyone please back away."

She walked to the center of the room, then concentrated on the form she wanted. With a small pop, she turned into a Scottish Fold kitten.

"Meow!" Brennan said cutely.

"Awww!" Angela exclaimed.

With another small pop, she turned back into her self.

"Wow." Cam said.

_Yeah, Bones, when did you learn to do that?_

"I learned it when I went to Hogwarts." she said, not realizing she had spoken out loud.

"What?" Angela said.

"I was answering Booth's question."

"Um, Dr. B, Booth never asked a question." Hodgins said.

"Oh, it must have been in my mind then. I apologize."

They stared at her in shock.

_Maybe you'd better explain what we can do now, Bones.  
_

_Agreed._

__"Because we're soul bonded, Booth and I can speak telepathically, teleport to each other, though that might only be me since I'm the only one with magical powers. We can also sight and audio share with each other, and can feel each others emotions." Brennan said.

"Wait a second, Bren." said Angela, who was a little slow on the uptake. "Isn't Hogwarts fictional, and in Scotland?"

"It's not fictional, but yes it's in Scotland." Brennan said.

"So, that means you have a british accent, right?" she asked.

"Yes, It was rather hard to hide it in the beginning." she said in her accent.

_Wow, Bones! I never knew you had an accent!_

_That was the point of me hiding it, Booth.  
_

* * *

__After everyone had absorbed the information, they went back to their homes, seeing as they couldn't go to the lab.

_One thing I am wondering, Bones._

_Yes?  
_

_Why did the lab get blown up?  
_

_I don't know. I have a theory, but I don't know yet.  
_

_What's our theory?  
_

_I can't tell you yet.  
_

_Oh.  
_

_Actually, I need to go to Hogwarts to verify my theory, you're welcome to come.  
_

_Really? Awesome! When do we go?  
_

_Now. Take my hand, and take a deep breath.  
_

__Booth did so, and had the strangest sensation of being squeezed through a tube.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Booth." she said happily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or Harry Potter, although I wish I own Bones. Things might be a lot more interesting, if you know what I mean. *eyebrows waggle***

**There will be point of view switches, so at each new point I'll say it t the top.  
**

**Chapter Three**

"Woah!" Booth said after getting used to the effects of apparition. "This place is...huge, Bones! You went to school here?"

"Yes I did, from 11 years old to 17. They were...some of the best years of my life." she said, sounding distant near the end of her sentence, like she was lost in a memory.

"So, Bones, what are we doing here?" Booth asked, hoping to break the silence.

"We are here to see Professor Dumbledore." she said.

"Who's he?" Booth asked.

"Well, he's the Headmaster of this school, and the smartest and most powerful wizard of all time." she answered.

_I doubt he's smarter than you._

_Who knows, Booth? Besides, I, unlike him, am not slightly off my rocker.  
_

_Wait he's crazy?  
_

_Only slightly.  
_

_Oh, yeah, that makes all the difference.  
_

_Booth, are you being sarcastic?  
_

_No...what gave you that idea?  
_

Brennan rolled her eyes, and looked around properly to figure out where they were.

"Alright, Booth. Follow me!" she said, and then confidently began leading the way.

"Are you sure you know where you're going, Bones?"

"Of course, Booth! I went to school here for seven years, as well as taught her for two. I'm quite sure I know my way around." she said.

"Okay, Bones. I just don't want to get lost." he said as he followed her.

She was about to say something else, when there was a large Dong! heard and children came rushing out of the classrooms on either side of the corridor they were in. Booth looked on in wonder at the sea of black robes and pointy hats.

_Bones, did you realize school was still in session?_

_Of course, it is March 18th. School starts on September 1st.  
_

_Oh. So what do we do?  
_

_We go see Dumbledore, as I said.  
_

_Yeah Bones, I meant what do we do about the kids?  
_

_Walk with the crowd until we get to Dumbledore.  
_

_Um okay.  
_

Just as they set off again, someone came out of the nearest classroom with a smile on their face.

"Temperance Brennan!" he yelled joyfully as he made his way over to them.

She looked around for the owner of the voice, but she didn't find him. Then she felt a small nudge on her hip and looked down.

"Hello Professor Flitwick. How are you?" she said to the diminutive man beaming up at her.

"I'm good my dear, very good. But why are you here? I thought you went into hiding after...the tragedy." he said in his squeaky voice.

"I did, but I had to come back to talk to Dumbledore." she responded.

"Oh. And who's this?" Flitwick said spotting Booth.

"This is my partner," she started to say.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth." he said finishing her sentence.

"Oh! Special Agent of what?" Flitwick asked.

"Of the FBI." he said. At Flitwick's blank look Brennan clarified.

"It's and organization over in muggle America. It's like the Ministry of Magic." she said.

"So he's a muggle?" Flitwick asked incredulously.

"Yes, I'm a muggle." Booth said, uncomfortable with them talking about him as if he wasn't here.

"Well, I'm glad you're not in hiding anymore, Tempe. I'll let you get on your way to Dumbledore now." Flitwick said after a small awkward silence.

"Thank you. It was nice seeing you again." Brennan said as she turned away.

By the time they were able to head to Dumbledore, there was a huge crowd that had formed around them while they were talking. Now there was a buzz of chatter going on in the crowd. They didn't notice though, because they too busy leaving. After walking through corridor after corridor they came to a door with a gargoyle on either side. As soon as they came near, the gargoyles moved in front of the door.

"Lemon Drop!" Brennan said at the gargoyle.

Booth looked at her like she was mad.

"No? Alright...um Fizzing Whizzbee!" she said to the gargoyle again.

"Bones?" Booth asked, the question hanging in the air.

"Yes Booth?" she said.

"What are you doing?" he asked hesitantly.

"I am attempting to get into Dumbledore's office." she said matter-of-factly.

"Oh."

"Acid Pop! Cockroach Cluster! Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans! Cauldron Cake! Pepper Imp!" she said. At the last candy, the gargoyle's slid apart and let them pass.

They stepped into the office as the door opened by itself, and were confronted by the sight of Dumbledore sitting at his desk fiddling with something.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore." she said nervously.

* * *

**Angela's PoV**

_Oh my God! Bren's a witch! And british! Why didn't she ever tell me? I bet she could have gotten around that secrecy code thing, I mean I am her best friend.  
_

She wasn't watching where she was going and walked right into Hodgins, whom she had followed to the car.

"Sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." she said as she stepped back.

He smiled. "I could tell."  
The smile slipped. "I can't believe Dr. B's a witch! I mean, how could we not know, she's worked with us for like 10 years!"

"I know, sweetie." she said comfortingly.

"What I want to know is why she left her world if she was obviously so happy there." Cam said as she walked up to them.

"You know..." Hodgins said, his look in his eyes telling Angela he was about to go all conspiracy theorist on her. "Maybe she got kicked out, or had to go into hiding!"

"I find it highly unlikely that Dr. Brennan was kicked out of wizarding society. It's more likely she was forced out for some reason." Zack said.

"I agree. We should call her to see if we can come over and have her tell us everything, 'cause I for one don't think she did." Angela said.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Cam said as she took out her phone. Dialing Brennan's number, she got a message saying the number can't be reached.  
"No luck. It says the number can't be reached."

"Crap! Now what are we supposed to do?" Angela said.

"Why don't we just go back up to her apartment and talk to her? Her and Agent Booth's cars are still here so they can't have left." Zack said.

"Right! Plus, we would have seen hem if they left. I'm going back." Hodgins said as he went back up the stairs the Brennan's apartment.

Everyone followed him. When they got to her door, Angela opened it with her key.

"Sweetie? We'd like to talk to you." Angela said to the apartment.

No answer. They came back to the living room just in time to see Booth and Brennan disappear with a crack.

* * *

"Temperance Brennan?" Dumbledore said surprised.

"Yes sir, I came because I have a question to ask you." Brennan said.

"Well come in my dear girl, how are you? And who is this fine young man?" Dumbledore said.

"I'm good thank you, sir. This is my partner Special Agent Seeley Booth. He works with me." Brennan said.

"No, technically you work with, Bones. We could always pick a new forensic anthropologist." Booth said.

"Yes, but it would have to be Zack; now that he's got his doctorate, the next nearest anthropologist is in Montreal. And I doubt you can speak french." Brennan said.

"Oh like you can?" Booth retorted.

"Oui. Je peux parler plusieurs langues, Booth. Je dois en vue de mener à bien mon travail facilement dans les pays étrangers." she said in french.

"Oh. Well fine then." he said.

At Dumbledore's clearance of his throat, they got back to the topic at hand.

"Yes, well...I think Booth and I may have soul-bonded." Brennan said to Dumbledore.

"Oh my. That is interesting." he said. "When did this happen?"

"Actually, just a little over four hours ago. There was an explosion at my workplace, and Booth protected me." she said.

"I see. If you will allow me to do a cursory medical detection?" he said taking out his wand.

At her nod, he began waving it about her and Both in a complex manner.

He sighed, and put his wand away. "It wold seem your suspicions are correct, Temperance. You and Agent Booth do seem to have soul-bonded."

"Okay, what exactly does that mean?" Booth asked.

"It means a great many things. You will get special abilities, as well as your magical core might strengthen, Temperance. You might get sight and audio-share, teleportation, and the ability of feeling each others presence and emotions. You will most definitely get telepathy, allowing you to speak in each others minds." Dumbledore said.

Booth was about to ask another question, when the doors burst open and a boy of about 11 came in. he had black unruly hair, emerald-green eyes, and a lightning scar on his forehead.

"Professor Dumbledore! Neville's gone and blown up his caldron in potions, and Snape sent me to get you!" he said as he came in.

Brennan turned white as a sheet when she saw the scar. Booth noticed and frowned.

_Bones, you okay?_

_Yeah...I just...it came as a shock to see him  
_

Even her mental voice sounded weak. Booth helped her to a chair and had her sit down.

"Oh! I'm sorry sir, I didn't realize you were in a meeting!" the boy said.

"That's alright Harry. I'll just go and sort thins out. I'll be right back." Dumbledore said, directing this last sentence to Brennan and Booth.

With that, he and Harry left through the door to go the Snape's class.

"Bones, what was that with Harry back there?" Booth asked.

"Uh...it was shock to see him because...he's my nephew." she said.

**Wow, that was long! 1,742 words in one chapter! Sorry for anyone who can read/speak french; I used Google translate. She said 'Yes. I can speak several languages, Booth. I have to to be able to complete my work easily in foreign countries.' At least that's what I wanted her to say, I'm not sure if it came out correctly. :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long time between updates; I've been having midterms, studying, birthdays, and sickness, so, in short, real life, plus, my muse dalek has gone on an exterminating spree and was killing my ideas.**

**Disclaimer: *Looks at it condescendingly* Really?**

**Chapter Four**

"What do you mean he's your nephew Bones, you said you didn't have any family left!" Booth asked in surprise.

"I-I didn't tell you everything, Booth. As I'm sure you could tell from, you know, the whole witch thing." she said.

"Good point." he said. "It's just...wow. What other things haven't you told me?"

At her look of hurt that flashed briefly across her face, he hastily withdrew and changed the question.

"I mean, I know you have good reason for not telling me at the time, but I'd like to know now...you know, if you want to."

"I understand, Booth, but I...I don't think I'm ready to talk yet." she said.

"Alright, but could you at least tell me how you're related to him? He doesn't look a thing like you." Booth asked.

She nodded. "He's my sister's son, which makes him my nephew. We do look like each other, I've just changed my appearance."

"Wha-I thought you hated plastic surgery, Bones!" Booth said incredulously.

"I do, you're forgetting I'm a witch Booth." she said with a smile.

"Oh. Right." he said sheepishly. "So, how'd you change your appearance?"

"With a series of spells, charms, and hair dye." she said.

"Oh. So...what do you really look like?"

"Yes, Temperance dear, what do you really look like? Surely it can't be what I see before me, can it? Ah, but of course, you had to change in order to flee like a coward, while others laid down their lives for you." said a rather tall man clothed in all black.

"Hey!" Booth was on his feet facing the man. "I don't know who you are, but you don't threaten my partner like that, you hear me?"

_Booth, stop it._

_What?_

_You heard me, stop it! He doesn't mean it, he's just angry I left him._

"I suppose it's too much for you to at least pay attention to me, isn't it?" the man asked again.

"I'm sorry, Severus. But you know why I had to leave; he came after Lily!" Brennan said as she got up to face the man.

"Oh, sure! Everything is all about you, isn't it?" he said snidely. "it never occurred to you to stay and fight, did it? Especially considering he as good as died after he tried to kill Potter!?"

"Of course it occurred to me, but I was told by Albus to go and hide in the U.S. Plus, my sister and her husband died, and he tried to kill Harry! Excuse me for being distraught and grief stricken and not wanting anything to do with the wizarding world!" she said, starting to cry near the end of her statement.

"Bones, shh. It's okay, just try to calm down." Booth said comfortingly to her all the while glaring at the man.

"She wa-was my sister, Booth! How dar-dare he insinuate I di-didn't care!" she said between sobs.

_I know Bones, it's okay._

So, Snape standing there looking uncomfortable and Brennan crying on the floor with Booth comforting her is what Dumbledore and the team saw when they came out of the floo.

* * *

**A few minutes before**

The team stood there looking dumbfounded; Brennan and Booth had just disappeared from the living room into thin air! Cam was the first to come 'round.

"Well, I guess asking her is out of the question." she said.

As she said this, Brennan's fireplace flared a bright acidic green and a tall, old man came out of it. He was wearing what looked to be light blue robes with purple spangles, black shoes with silver buckles, a tall, pointed light blue hat, and half moon spectacles. He had long silver hair that reached down to his waist, blue eyes that seemed to look through you, and a beard the same length too.

"hello, there. I assume you all knew I was coming?" the man asked.

Nobody said anything.

"Going from your silence, I would say not." he said, his piercing blue eyes twinkling. "I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"You're in charge of the school that Brennan went to?" Angela asked curiously.

"Yes, I am. I assume she told you everything?' he said.

"We think she left somethings out, actually that's what we wanted to talk to her about." Hodgins said.

"Ah. Well, I thought it would be prudent to come and get you, she has to explain a great many things, and you all might be able to help." Dumbledore said.

"Uh...okay. Where are we going, and how are we getting there?" Hodgins asked, adding the last part as he remembered how Dumbledore arrived.

"We'll be flooing that's a form of magical transportation that let's wizards and witched travel through fireplace." Dumbledore said, explaining further at their looks of confusion.

He walked to the edge of the fireplace, took a bit of powder from his pouch at his side, and threw it into the fireplace shouting "Hogwarts, Dumbledore's office!". He motioned Cam, who was the closest, forward and she stepped into the flames. The others followed as well, and were all greeted by the sight of Brennan crying on the floor with Booth holding her.

* * *

******Back in the office**

"Brennan, what happened?!" Angela asked frantically as she hurried towards them.

"Severus, what did you say to her?" Dumbledore asked.

"I just told her the truth, it's not my fault she can;t take it and broke down like the coward she is." Snape said venomously.

"Severus, you are needed here, or I would tell you to go, but if you can't keep your opinions to yourself until she has calmed dow and we have all explained, then I shall force you to be quiet." Dumbledore said to him.

"Fine." Snape snarled as he retreated to the back corner.

Brennan, meanwhile, was no where close to being calmed down; it seems that she was crying out of the grief she felt when Lily had died, as if she hadn't cried then. Which, knowing her, she probably hadn't, or at least not to this extent.

_Bones, shh, it's okay, everything will be okay._

"No i-it won't, Booth, Lily's d-dead! My sis-sister is dead, and it's a-all my fau-fault!" she managed to get out between sobs.

"What? Bones, no, I'm sure it wasn't your fault." Booth said.

"Ye-yes it was! I was secret-keeper for the-them, but I turned it o-over to Padfo-Padfoot.!" she said, clearly anguished.

Booth looked to the headmaster for help understanding what she was talking about. Dumbledore came over to them and knelt down next to them holding a vial in his hands.

"Tempe, you have to drink this, it will help." he said.

When she didn't respond and continued to sob, he stood up, took out his wand, and spelled the contents of the vial into her stomach. The effects were instantaneous; she stopped sobbing and clinging to Booth, and was able to stand up.

"I-I'm sorry." she mumbled looking at the floor.

"It's quite alright, Temperance. I doubt you had time to grieve properly, and, knowing you, you probably never took the time to grieve." he said.

_He's got you pegged, huh Bones?_

"I don't know what that means, Booth." she said, not realizing he had spoke inside her head.

Ignoring it for the minute, Dumbledore invited them all to sit down. "Now, I think explanations are in order; first and foremost how you two became soul-bonded."

"Well, there was an explosion in the lab..." Booth started after realizing Brennan wasn't going to say anything.

**Well, I hoped you liked it. I'm not sure how exactly Snape will fit in, will he be her ex-fiancee, friend, or does he hate her as well for being close enough to the Marauders to be secret-keeper?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I'm so late, I've had a lot of things to do, and couldn't find the time to update.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or Bones, but I'm working on that. I figure if I can find Wizarding Britain, steal a time-turner, go back in time and write Harry Potter, then suggest Bones to FOX, and write episodes for it, I'll be set! :)**

**A/N: **"talking"

_thinking_

**Chapter Five**

**No one's PoV**

Dumbledore sat back in his chair, looking shocked.

"And you say you have all the abilities a soul-bonded couple would?" he asked them.

"Yes, we have telepathy, and we can sense each others emotions. I figure the others come later; not everything can be instantaneous." Brennan answered him.

Snape made a rude-sounding noise in his throat. Dumbledore looked pointedly at him, at the same time the others(aside from Booth and Brennan) noticed him for the first time.

"Who are you?" Angela asked him.

Snape just stared at her condescendingly, and deigned not to answer. Seeing that he wasn't going to answer her, Dumbledore jumped in. Or, at least, he tried to. Surprisingly, considering the recent events, it was Brennan who jumped in and spoke.

"His name is Severus Snape, and he's a Professor here at Hogwarts; Potions." she said.

Hodgins laughed. When the others looked at him quizzically, he explained. "_Callobiius Severus_ is a type of spider, and I thought it was funny."

"Bug humor." Angela said as she sighed and shook her head at him.

Snape spoke for the first time since insulting Brennan.

"What do you want me to do, Albus?" he asked Dumbledore wearily.

"Why, my dear boy, what makes you think I want you to do something?" he responded, with his eyes twinkling again.

"Because you have that infernal twinkle in your eyes that you get when your about to ask me to do something I will not like." Snape said.

"Really? I didn't know I had a special twinkle." Dumbledore said, amused.

"Need I remind you? You had it for my contract, telling me about Lily, telling me about the Dark Lord... there's a pattern."

"Who is the dark lord?" Zack asked interestedly.

Dumbledore looked directly at Brennan before answering.

"It's not my place to tell you. Your friend, Temperance, will tell you if she sees fit."

Angela looks pointedly at her, as if to say _You better._

Something in Dumbledore's office chimed, and he looked startled at it.

"My goodness, it's that late already? Temperance, why don't you take your friends on a tour then join us for dinner?"

Brennan nodded, and made to leave for the door. All the others followed, except for Snape who stayed behind for Albus' inevitable instructions.

* * *

**Snape's PoV**

As the door closed, Snape walked over to stand directly in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Severus, I need you to look after them and make sure they do okay, I'm worried about them. With Temperance being one of the most powerful witches in history, it could get interesting. And, in case they desire it, I would like you to invent a potion to reverse the effects."

Snape sighed. "And I suppose they'll have to stay at Hogwarts for me to be able to do that?"

Dumbledore nodded.

"Very well. If that is all, Headmaster." Snape turned to leave. As he opened the door, he heard Albus tell him something, made him feel anger and grief.

"Don't be so hard on her, Severus. She lost a sister that day."

* * *

**No one's PoV**

Hodgins, Angela, Cam, Zack, and Booth gaped open mouthed at the sheer size and beauty of the Great Hall. Brennan had intended to show them the grounds, Quidditch pitch, and some classrooms, but they hadn't had time, for by the time they made it downstairs(they kept talking to the portraits, and Hodgins got stuck on the trick step) it was time for dinner. Actually, it was past time for diner, and they were late.

Pausing outside the doors to the Great Hall, Brennan took out her wand and transfigured her clothes to stylish light green robes, with flared sleeves and a modest bodice. She then took off the glamour that was hiding her hair and eye color, and, ignoring the looks from her friend she got, opened the doors with a crash.

* * *

**Snape's PoV**

Severus had been looking around the Great Hall anxiously for Temperance. After leaving the Headmaster he had thought over what he had said to him as he left. All through the walk back to the dungeons the words had bounced around in his head; _Don't be so hard on her, Severus...She lost a sister that day...Don't be so hard..._

He realized he was not mad at her, but rather at er connection with Lily. If he remembered correctly, without the glamour on her, she looked just like her sister. he sighed, and resolved to put that behind him since it wasn't her fault, and go back to being friends with her. That was why he was currently looking around for her. Suddenly, the doors crashed open, and she sailed in, looking beautiful. her vivid red hair was cascading over her shoulders like a halo, and those robes did wonders foe her green eyes.

* * *

**Harry's PoV**

Harry gasped, partially inhaling his pumpkin juice. That woman that had just entered the Great Hall looked just like his mother! Hermione looked at him in alarm as he started to choke. She clapped him on the back until he could speak.

"Are you okay, Harry?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It just went down the wrong tube." he answered, going back to his food.

* * *

**Brennan's PoV  
**

_What did you do to your hair?!_

_I took the glamour off_

Dumbledore had risen to his feet, and waved for silence as Brennan made her way up to the staff table, with the others following.

"Hogwarts! I would like to introduce Dr.s Saroyan, Hodgins, and Brennan, as well as Special Agent Seeley Booth and Miss Montenegro. Some of you might know Dr. Temperance Brennan from her own years at Hogwarts as both a teacher and student. And, with her acceptance, I like to offer back her old position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

Brennan made her way up to him, and stood next to him.

"Yes, I accept, and thank you Albus, but as for right now it's only for limited time."

As she sat down in the middle of Snape and Booth, a green beam of light streaked towards her.

** A/N:Haha! Cliffy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to keep doing this?**

**A/N:I'm replacing this chapter because I got mixed up and thought this was the chapter I needed, and because I added things.  
**

**Spells  
**"Talking"  
_Thinking_

**Chapter Six**

The green streak of light never reached her, because Snape had stood up and cast **Protego** on her. As son as he was sure the curse hadn't hit her, he focused his attention on the person who sent the curse:the DADA professor, Quirrell. Snape cast **S****tupefy** at him, but Quirrell dodged, and ran out the door. Or, at least, he tried to. Brennan had stood up during Snape and Quirrell's exchange with her wand out, and cast **Petrificus Totalus** on him. Instantaneously, his arms and legs snapped together, and he fell over backwards, with a sickening crunch, as no one had cast a cushioning charm.

"Bones, what'd you do to him?!" Booth asked her frantically.

"I put a full body bind curse on him, that way he can't get away." she answered back.

She, Severus and Dumbledore came down from the high table to stand in front of him. Snape took his wand and put a strong anti-accio ward on it, and put it in his pocket. Dumbledore ensnared him in ropes and put him on a chair, while Brennan stood with her wand trained on him.

"Sweetie, what just happened?" Angela asked confused.

"I'm pretty sure he just tried to kill me, though it's possible he tried to do something else." Brennan answered her. She turned to Snape and addressed him. "May I have his wand to cast **Priori Incantatam** see what he tried to do?"

Snape nodded and reached into his pocket and gave her the wand. She took it, and cast the spell. Out of it's tip came a faded jet of green light, with little words under it identifying it as the killing nodded as he'd had his fears confirmed, and turned to Brennan.

"Congratulations, Temperance. You are now the permanent DADA teacher. At least, until the Jeffersonian is rebuilt."

She looked at him oddly. "_That_ was the DADA professor?" she asked. "And you knew what he was, yet you still let him teach?"

All the other teachers and students were looking on in interest;with the exception of Snape who knew already. McGonagall asked what was on everybody's mind.

"What do you mean, 'knew what he was'?"

"He was possessed by Voldemort!" she exclaimed. "You mean you really didn't know?"

Dumbledore spoke up then, only Severus and he knew, and we were trying to get rid of him ever since he came here.

"So why did you even hire him in the first place? You could have said no easily."McGonagall asked Dumbledore.

"I needed to know what his plan was first for getting the item." he responded.

"Okay, I don't know what's going on here, but I do know that Brennan just as good as got shot at. So, what are you going to do to him?" Angela asked Dumbledore.

"I will have to **Obliviate** him, but then I'll have to give him to the Aurors. We can't let them know Voldemort's able to possess people, that would cause widespread panic." he responded.

"What does **Obliviate** do?" Angela asked, confused.

Brennan answered instead of Dumbledore again. "It erases your memory, if done correctly. If not, it could permanently damage your brain."

Snape turned to Brennan. "Will you call the Aurors? I need to get the Veritaserum and administer it before they arrive."

She nodded, and brandished her wand. "**Expecto ****Patronum!**" she incanted. A large silver shape burst forward from her wand, and turned around to face Brennan, stopping in front of her. At first glance it looked like a large shapeless mass, but on closer inspection, you could tell it was a panther.

"This is Joy Keenan, we have apprehended a supporter of Voldemort and require you to come take him away. We are at Hogwarts, he is immobilized and his wand has been taken away from him." she said, ignoring the looks she got from everybody as she said her name. Her panther loped away through the wall, as it went, the lighting got dimmer;proving it was very bright.

_Bones, why'd you use that name?_

_It's how Kingsley knows me, not as Temperance._

_Why?_

_Because that's my real name._

_I'm confused._

_I noticed._

"Huh." At this noise everybody looked at Angela. "When you talk to each other in your minds, since I'm assuming that's what you were doing just then, your eyes become unfocused."

"You might wanna practice, that could be hard to explain to somebody." Hodgins put in.

* * *

Dinner continued normally after the Aurors came and took Quirrell away. When given Veritaserum, he didn't tell anything they didn't already know. As he passed by her chair at the end of dinner, Snape dropped a note on her clean plate. She picked it up and read it, aware of Booth looking over her shoulder and reading it.

_**Temperance,  
At the end of dinner, would you please**** come down to my rooms**__**? I need to get started on a potion to reverse the effects if you so wish it.**_  
_**Please desist from bringing your other coworkers, and just bring Agent Booth.  
I'm sure you remember the password, correct? She always was so sweet.  
**_

**S.S.**

Brennan got up from the table and put the note away inside her robes, as she made her way over to the headmaster.

"Professor," she started.

"Please, Temperance, call me Albus. We will be working together after all." he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes Albus. Would it be possible for me to meet with Harry tomorrow at some point? I'd like to get to know him, considering he's her son." she said.

"Of course. I'll arrange it with you tomorrow. Now, you should go down to Severus; he get's awfully impatient."

"Thank you."

"Your quite welcome, my dear."

As Brennan left for the dungeons with Booth following, Minerva came up to Dumbledore to ask him a question about her.

"Albus, how was Temperance able to know what Quirrell was?"

"I am not sure, my dear, though I do have an idea." he replied. She waited, but he made no move to continue and tell her what his idea was.

"I think I shall go visit Hagrid for a cup of tea. I hear he has a new addition to his pets." Albus said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Minerva sighed at his meddling, then went to her office for grading.

* * *

Angela looked around her in awe as she and the others walked back to the rooms they were staying in. They were in the dungeons because nobody really goes there, and students won't wander around and meet them. Since they didn't know their way around school, Dumbledore had asked a student to show them. Said student was currently leading them into the dungeons. She had bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth. She wore robes edged in red with a red and gold tie signifying the house she was in. She was also carrying quite alot of books.

"It's not too far from here now, just another floor." the girl said.

Cam caught up to where she was walking in the front.

"Thank you very much for showing us the way..." she trailed off because she didn't know the girl's name.

"Hermione Granger. I was terribly excited when you arrived in the Great Hall, there hasn't been muggles in Hogwarts since 1232, when the first Tri-Wizard Tournament was held. It was originally mean to show muggles magic, but then the Statute of Secrecy came into effect, and muggles weren't allowed in Hogwarts."

"Oh...how interesting." Cam said.

Hermione winced. "Sorry, I tend to babble when I get excited."

"That's alright, it's quite exciting for us as well." Angela told her, who had came to them as well.

They rounded a corner and came to a large black door with a picture of man in green and silver robes hanging over it. The man was in a study of some sort, and had a large, greenish-gold snake wrapped around his neck.

Hermione waled up to the door, and addressed the portrait. "Hello sir, these are the people who will be living here for now."

The portrait looked at them, then the door swung open. Hermione turned towards the group.

"When Professor Brennan gets back, ask her to help you set the password to your rooms."

"Will do. Thank you Hermione." Hodgins told her.

"You're welcome. Goodbye!" Hermione said as she left.

They walked into the rooms and set about exploring them. The living room was nice and cozy; done in tranquil light blues, greens and whites, there were two comfy arm chairs and a sofa facing the fireplace. There were two sizable bookcases with books such as From **Tree to You:Tips on Caring For You're Wand** and **EEK! How to Scare You're Friends and Enemies**. Through a door near the fireplace was a kitchen. It was small, by kitchen standards, but as they were going to be eating most of their meals in the Great Hall it didn't matter. There was a bathroom through another door from the living room that was done in a brown and orange color scheme. Through yet another door, there was a hallway with other doors leading off from it. A glance into each of these rooms confirmed they were bedrooms.

Angela's bedroom was done in light and dark pinks, with a large four-poster bed in the middle and a desk and a wardrobe to the sides. Hodgin's was light brown, and he had the addition of a small bookcase to his. Cam's was red with a small table and chairs, perfect for late doing late night files. Lastly, Zack's rooms were done in light greens and yellows.

Everyone got settled in their respective rooms to pass the time until Brennan and Booth came back.

**A/N: I am so, so, so, so sorry this has been so late in coming! I've been busy, and had a small case of writer's block.**


End file.
